


Знакомство

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Smart Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: На улицах Лондона можно встретить не только магглов.
Kudos: 8





	Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором Гарри знает о своих способностях.

Снейп не любил маггловский Лондон. Cлишком шумный, слишком суетливый, слишком чуждый для человека, который привык считать, что магический мир — его личный выбор. Думать иначе было неприятно.

Карнаби-стрит же почти не раздражала: она была пешеходной и довольно тихой улицей. Снейп шёл, засунув руки в карманы плаща, и думал, с каких это пор он узнаёт эти улицы по названиям, а не «вот та, на которой стоит зелёный дом с оранжевой дверью».

Именно туда, к зелёному дому с нелепой оранжевой дверью, он и направлялся этим прохладным весенним утром. Знакомый аптекарь настаивал на личной встрече, обещая свежее поступление редких ингредиентов. Снейп, скрепя сердце, согласился выбраться в маггловский Лондон, и теперь все ещё раздумывал, насколько правильным было это решение.

Он быстрым шагом переходил перекресток с Гэнтон-стрит, когда в спину ему ударил протяжный свист постового. Снейпу на мгновение показалось, будто полицейский тренируется в игре на волынке, и он сначала инстинктивно дёрнулся в надежде сбежать от пронзительных звуков. Но вздохнул и законопослушно остановился. Палочка в правом кармане плаща была наготове — он чувствовал привычную шероховатость её ручки, это придавало ему уверенности.

И в это самое мгновение в него врезался невысокий вихрастый — насколько это было видно Снейпу сверху — мальчишка и запутался в плаще. Снейп едва устоял на ногах и дёрнул к себе полу, с которой мальчишка, похоже, не собирался расставаться.

Свист раздался ближе, и к нему добавился истеричный женский вопль:

— Держи вора!

Мальчишка вскинул отчаянные — яркие, зелёные — глаза на Снейпа и что-то сунул ему в ладонь. Пальцы сами собой сжались. Не глядя, что там у него в руке, по ощущениям Снейп понял — шоколадный батончик.

Тяжело глотая ртом воздух, перед Снейпом остановилась пышная дама в возрасте и ткнула в сторону мальчишки зонтиком. Пару мгновений спустя она перевела дух и просипела:

— Он, это он!

За ней молчаливой тенью выросла фигура полицейского.

— Кто? — коп гаркнул так, что с карниза, тяжело хлопая крыльями, взлетела стая голубей. Снейп поморщился. Ситуация была понятна, неясно было, как мальчишка из неё выпутается. Снейп немного расслабился и приготовился наблюдать.

Ребёнок всё также молча прятался за его спиной. Снейп удивился: неужели он похож на защитника?

— Нет у меня ничего! — наконец сдавленно пробормотал мальчишка.

— А ну иди сюда! — полицейский потянулся схватить мальчика за руку, но тот решительно сам шагнул из-за спины Снейпа, вздёрнул подбородок и повторил:

— У меня ничего нет.

Пышная дама всплеснула руками.

— Как же нету? Мой бумажник! Пятьдесят фунтов! Фотография моего Лапулечки! Мой мистер Лапулечка, лучшее фото!

— Нету, — мальчик на всякий случай снова сделал шаг за спину Снейпа. — Да не брал я! — жалобно протянул он из своего убежища.

Полицейский — немолодой усатый мужчина с наметившимся брюшком — вдруг улыбнулся и спросил удивительно тихим, после давешнего ора, голосом:

— А что бежал тогда?

— Потому что кричали. Не люблю, когда кричат.

Снейп понял, что мальчишка ещё младше, чем показалось ему на первый взгляд. Да и что он вообще успел разглядеть — черные вихры и зелёные глаза. Зелёные?..

— Мальчик, выходи. Разберёмся, — полицейский хмыкнул и дружелюбно протянул руку. — Ну?

Ребёнок медленно, нога за ногу, вышел из-за спины Снейпа, и тот наконец смог его разглядеть. Невысокий, худой, но крепкий, одетый по нелепой маггловской моде в какие-то драные мешковатые джинсы и футболку с длинным рукавом мальчик выглядел лет на десять, вряд ли больше, на распределении Снейп таких заморышей никогда не встречал.

— У меня и карманов-то нет, только тут, — мальчик неуверенно сунул руку в задний карман джинсов и достал оттуда сокровища — стеклянный шарик, камешек с дыркой и обрывок шнурка, на котором, видимо, раньше и висел камешек. Кажется, кто-то колдует, меланхолично заметил про себя Снейп и продолжил с интересом наблюдать за разыгрывающейся перед ним сценкой.

Полицейский тем временем заметно расслабился и повернулся к даме, которая теперь не могла сказать ни слова от возмущения.

— Вот видите, это не он. Вы ошиблись, миз.

— А передний карман? У него там что-то есть!

Мальчик послушно проверил передний карман и опустил голову:

— Тут дырка, мэм.

Снейп был готов расхохотаться: паршивцу даже хватило наглости покраснеть.

— Как же так, — дама опять всплеснула руками и была готова заплакать. — Я была уверена, я видела, нет, мне кажется, я почти видела... Ну как же так!

Она продолжала причитать, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках поддержки. Вокруг них медленно начали собираться зеваки. Снейп поёжился и крепче сжал в кармане палочку. Первый раз в жизни он не знал, что делать. Хотелось отступить, но способов для этого пока не предвиделось.

Внезапно кто-то в толпе крикнул:

— А вот мужик в черном подозрительный! Что это парень к нему кинулся и рядом отирался? Подельник его, точно! И руки все время в карманах держит. А ну, покажи, что там у тебя такого!

Снейп приготовился провалиться сквозь землю. Или аппарировать, невзирая ни на какой Статут. У него в карманах было много чего интересного, не говоря уже о палочке. Да и сама идея обыска резко напомнила ему про Азкабан. А вот о сунутой второпях ребёнком конфете Снейп просто забыл. Он раздражённо дёрнул плечом и приготовился отстаивать содержимое своих карманов, пока полицейский оценивающе его рассматривал, будто увидев впервые. Впрочем, так оно и было.

— Не надо, — мальчик повысил голос. — Мистер тут ни при чём. Он просто... просто в плаще. Я спрятаться хотел.

Снейп немедленно проклял и плащ, и свою привычку ходить по Лондону без чар отвлечения внимания, и аптекаря, к которому направлялся в это несчастливое утро. Почему-то проклясть мальчишку даже мысленно не получалось. Наглый паршивец ему понравился, и Снейп пока не знал, что с этим новым знанием делать. Выкинуть из головы, несомненно. Лучше бы определить, кто в толпе продолжает колдовать.

Полицейский внезапно потерял к Снейпу интерес и вновь с любопытством посмотрел на мальчишку.

— Мальчик, а почему ты не в школе? Как тебя зовут, где ты живёшь?

Снейпу был уверен, что паршивец вполголоса чертыхнулся, но тот ответил слегка дрожащим — ровно так, как надо — голосом:

— Гарри. Гарри Смит, сэр. Я сирота.

Дама уставилась на него во все свои заплаканные глаза. Полицейский подобрался.

— Ты живёшь на улице? Пройдем-ка...

— Нет, что вы! У меня опекуны. Они... Хорошие люди. Они пошли в... — мальчик — Гарри — замялся. — В торговый центр, вон там, — и он показал рукой куда-то за спину Снейпа. — Я сейчас их догоню.

— Я провожу тебя, — полицейский сурово нахмурился. — Как они могли отпустить ребёнка одного гулять в центре Лондона? Мне надо с ними поговорить.

— Не надо, сэр... — мальчик был само смирение и покорность. — Может, вам лучше вернуться с леди на место происшествия и поискать настоящего вора?

В этот раз Снейп точно почувствовал колдовство — какие-то отвлекающие чары. Или это невербальный Конфундус?

Полицейский вздохнул, подхватил под локоть пышную даму и с криком «Разойдитесь, разойдитесь!» потащил её обратно на Гэнтон-стрит.

Зеваки разбежались так же незаметно, как и собрались. Снейп разглядывал стоящего перед ним на пятачке тротуара мальчишку и всё никак не мог понять, кого тот ему напоминает. Тот не стал ждать, пока Снейп вспомнит.

— Спасибо, сэр, — улыбнулся он; пятясь, отошёл от Снейпа на пару шагов, затем развернулся и побежал, мгновенно скрывшись среди прохожих.

Снейп хмыкнул и зашагал дальше. Руки он по-прежнему держал в карманах — в правом была палочка, а в левом... Лишь через несколько шагов он понял, что же было не так: там больше не было батончика. Ладонь сжимала тонкий кожаный бумажник. Снейп вытащил его и поднял к носу. Конечно, пуст. Из-под прозрачного пластика отделения для фотографии на него смотрел мистер Лапулечка — сказочно уродливый мопс.

«Что ж, — подумал Снейп, развеселившись. — Увидимся в Хогвартсе, мистер, э-э-э... Смит».


End file.
